To Know a Hanyou Is to Love Him
by sayan-P
Summary: Conocer es querer. Eso lo saben todos. Y yo no podría estar más deacuerdo. KagomexInuyasha.


DISCLAIMMER (también es mi mantra): Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los fantásticos personajes de Inuyasha. Son de Rumiko Takashi- sama. Sólo soy dueña de mis ideas e inspiraciones ..

**--- TO KNOW A HANYOU IS TO LOVE HIM---**

_Kagome- chan, ve a dormir... mañana será _otro_ día...-_

Eso es lo mismo que escucho todas las noches, cada vez que estoy en el Japón de la Era Feudal, cuando me quedo contemplando el cielo que no puedo ver allá en mi casa: lleno de estrellas que brillan inciertas sobre el firmamento nocturno, escoltas de una luna embebida en elegancia que pende cual gran perla allá en el cielo...

_Sí, además eres sólo una humana, a ustedes sí... les... conviene dormir...-_

Y eso es lo último que en general oigo antes de que el silencio nos envuelva a todos; la voz de Inuyasha dándome uno de sus grandes consejos, porque al chico hay que reconocerle el esfuerzo por hacerlo pasar por comentario... pero a él me lo conozco de memoria.

En un principio pensé que jamás llegaría a comprender el ' _modus operandi_' de la mente de un hanyou... pero al fin me he dado cuenta que es la mar de sencilla: todo se basa en la auto- protección de la imagen personal, si lo ves de esa manera y si puedes hacer que tu paciencia se potencie hasta niveles que pensarías tú que no podían existir, te parecerá el ser más comprensible del mundo.

Y de ser el ser más comprensible te parecerá que él tiene la razón en lo que hace.

Y de allí pasarás a la etapa de apreciarlo.

Y por último te vas a estancar tal y como estoy yo ahora.

Porque es verdad. Una vez que puedes entrever el corazón de un hanyou y en especial el de cierto Inuyasha que conozco, no puedes sino ver al ser más... único del mundo.

Y enamorarte de él.

Verán que lo digo por experiencia. Yo paso por eso día a día.

Día a día mi corazón crece más y más para abarcar a Inuyasha, para hacerlo más mío, pero por allí dicen que el amor duele...

Quién lo dijo era una sabio.

No crean que duele por el hecho de no haberlo dicho y que soy de ésas que sufre por amar y no saber qué le depara el futuro, para nada. Soy todo lo contrario.

Amo y sé bien mi situación: Inuyasha la sabe y me ha dado entender que, de la forma que me gustaría que fuese recíproco, no puede ser.

Pero eso no le impide a uno el seguir queriendo.

¿Saben cómo es la llama de una vela que es envuelta por la obscuridad?, bueno, entonces tienen una idea bien encaminada de como estoy yo.

La llama de una vela vacila, pero siempre está allí. Por momentos crece y se hace más fuerte y en otros disminuye hasta ser sólo una pequeña luz en medio de un mundo de obscuridad impenetrable.

Así estoy yo.

No que me sienta realmente mal de mi situación.

Yo escogí andar a oscuras.

Como ya lo dije, amo con todo mi corazón a Inuyasha y, aunque él puede que no sienta lo mismo que yo. Sólo estar con él me permite crecer y ser feliz porque ya él se ha convertido en algo necesario para vivir... Es como el agua que calma la sed, comida que sacia al que tiene hambre, tierra, aire...

¿Ven?

Y es que él ya es un vicio: sin él no soy yo, con él estoy completa y puedo sonreír, si el está mal yo también, si él está feliz (lo cual no es muy común) la llama de mi corazón crece y parece que voy a estallar.

¿ Lo ven?

Bah... todo esto lo digo así porque es la única manera eficaz de acallar el dolor que siento por dentro, porque... porque el amor no es más que una enfermedad horrible, que te come y te consume y lo peor del caso es que uno anda tan encantado que, si realmente el diagnosis va mal, menos quiere uno cura...

Creo que mejor me voy a dormir.

Mañana es otro día.

Mañana me pelearé con Inuyasha.

Sango golpeará alrededor de dos veces a Miroku.

Shippo hará que le grite a Inuyasha...

He Inuyasha... bueno, será, como siempre, aquel con el que lamentablemente no me puedo pasar más de diez minutos molesta.

...

La dulce amargura de amar a alguien.

**FIN**

_12/07/04_

_1:17 p.m._

_Yun!!!, ¿Qué tal?... había quedado mejor cuando lo planeé... pero cuando lo planeé eran las doce de la noche, y no estoy muy segura de que realmente estuviese del todo consiente de lo que realmente estaba planeando..._

_Bueno, he aquí mi versión de los hechos de Kagome... y no está _tan _OOC, ¿verdad?, Bueno, ya saben que si no están de acuerdo con el fic pueden mandarme los reviews y discutiremos puntos de vista .._

_Mina- san, ja mata ne!!!_


End file.
